Never Gonna Let You Go
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Set post 6x02 "JJ." Hotch isn't taking very well JJ's departure from the team. Can JJ help him understand that no matter what, family will always be together? [NOW COMPLETE]
1. Slipped Away

**Hey everyone! Here's my ****third story. ****But first I want to thank everyone who read my first two fics, and give a huge thanks to those who left me a review:**** CMFAN2009, CM-Fan, nebula2, DraejonSoul, Brummie10, HansonFanGermany, and maleshka. It really means a lot. **

**Anyway, I'm a big fan of JJ and I'm really sad about her departure. I had this idea since I saw the episode 6x02 "JJ" mainly for the last scene between Hotch and JJ and I decided to write this story****. Now, this is the first time I'm writing JJ so any comment or criticism will be appreciated.****  
**

**Also I owe a huge thanks to_ Nebula2_ for the beta.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Title: Never Gonna Let You Go.**

"_**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." Theodor Seuss Geisel.**_

Everything was too real right now. JJ was leaving.

Of course everyone already knew she was leaving, but it had been easier for them pretend it was all a misunderstanding, that she wouldn't be leaving. Or at least it had been for him.

While JJ hadn't been working the last couple of days, she had been packing her things and trying to leave everything in the best possible way with the little time she had.

Today was JJ's official last day as Media Liaison for The Behavioral Analysis Unit. The BAU. In this building, where she had spent nearly seven years, and now Hotch couldn't continue ignoring what he was feeling anymore.

Garcia had even organized a small goodbye party for JJ in the office, to which had attended almost every agent and employee in the building who knew her. Even Strauss had been in the bullpen for a few minutes. After all, what was happening this time was not her fault. She had even tried to help JJ. Help the team.

Hotch had been there too of course, but as Anderson and other Agents had begun hug JJ goodbye, he had gone immediately to his office.

About 15 minutes later he was sitting in his desk, looking through the window to the team. All of them together in the bullpen. Laughing. Somehow, it hurt the most watch them laugh rather than cry. Because seeing them together talking and laughing, reminded him that there wouldn't be moments like these anymore. No more moments in which JJ had to intervene between Morgan and Reid, when she thought Morgan's teasing had gone too far.

There would no longer be small talks in the morning between JJ and him. No more nights reviewing potential cases, with him always wanting to hear her opinion. Because though she was not a profiler, and she didn't want to be one, JJ was as good as any of them.

"It's hard to see someone you care about go, isn't it?" Dave said from where he was. Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

That brought Hotch out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it is. Especially when you know that person doesn't want to go." He said sharply.

Dave didn't say anything. He only looked at Hotch's eyes, knowing full well the Unit Chief had something else to say.

Hotch took a deep breath, trying to calm down himself. After all, it wasn't Dave with whom he was angry.

"I'm sorry. It's just... After Stauss left, I told JJ what a great job it was and how this was a great opportunity for her and she looked me in the eyes and told me she was where she belonged." Hotch don't said anything for a moment, just pressed his lips into a tight line.

"That's the only thing I needed to hear. I called every person I thought could do something about it, I did all I could think of, but none of that matter. In the end they are taking her away." Hotch said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dave came into the office and sat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Hotch; you and I both know there was nothing, absolutely nothing any of us could have done to change this. The decision was far above us." He said quietly.

"I know that Dave, but what are we gonna do without her? She isn't only the Media Liaison. She is like the heart of the team. Sometimes when we go too deep in the cases, when we focus so much on the bad guys and the only thing we can think of it's catching the unsub, she's always there, reminding us that the most important thing isn't catch the bad guys, or resolve a case but the victims and their families." Hotch put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head slightly. "This is just wrong."

"Yes it is. But I know you, and I know you will not stop fighting for JJ, fighting until she comes back. And you know damn well everyone on the team will be with you all the time," Dave said firmly, looking at his longtime friend.

Hotch said nothing. He just kept staring at them, which were still in the bullpen.

"Okay, you have two options right now. You can stay here in your office, alone and thinking about what _you think _you could have done to fix this. Or you can come out with the rest of the team and give JJ the farewell she deserves."

Hotch continued looking out the window, without really thinking about what Dave said, and for a moment, he caught JJ's gaze. She smiled a little shy at him and he couldn't help but smile slightly back and the decision was made. He brought his attention back to Dave "So, where are we going? Hotch said standing up.

Together, they joined the rest of the team in the bullpen. Hotch couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips, listening to Reid recite statistics on alcohol, as the team came out of the BAU together.

_**"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends."**__**Richard Bach.**_

**_OoOoO  
_**

* * *

**... In the next chapter ****Hotch and JJ will have a little talk.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. When You're Gone

**First of all I want to thank everyone who added this story to his/her favorites or alerts and**** those who left me a review. You guys rock! xD**

**Second, I know that in the first chapter I wrote that JJ and Hotch will talk in this chapter but when I was writing it I decided to add another chapter with the feelings and thoughts of JJ and a little of the rest of the team. I hope you keep reading, and don't worry because I've almost finish the third chapter, so it will be posted in a day or two. I promise.  
**

**Also as I said before this is the first time I write JJ so any criticism or advice will be greatly appreciated. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

_**"Why can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need more hellos." - Charles M. Schulz**_

The team went to a quiet little bar near the BAU, where they had gone a couple of times before. As time passed, this felt more and more like any other time in which they had gone out together. As if everything was fine. But it wasn't.

JJ had spent the last two days in the BAU telling everyone that everything would be fine. Well, almost everyone. She hadn't spoken with Hotch since that night he had told her she had to go. Apart from saying hellos in the morning, they had only exchanged a few words about things he had to take care of when she left the team. Anyway, she tried to assure them she was just leaving work, no friends and family, but deep down, she wasn't so sure that was true.

With a job as unpredictable as the one the team had, it was almost impossible to make plans and spend much time together. She knew better than anyone how little free time they could have and it didn't seem fair to make them go to a bar or restaurant to see her, when they could be spending time with their family, like Hotch. He had Jack now and was trying to spend every moment outside the office with him. And on the top of all this, JJ was sure she would be quite busy with this new job.

Besides, most of the best moments that the team had ever had were during cases; Sharing a hotel room, eating together, trips back home on the jet. Right now she could think of at least 10 great moments she had shared with the rest of the team in the jet.

Suddenly, JJ felt like she was going to cry. Right here, right now. She took a sip of her beer and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This wasn't the time or place for this, and less with the team here, so she just looked toward the dance floor.

Almost in the center of the dance floor she could see Penelope and Derek. Pen said something and then both began to laugh. They had been dancing together for at least three songs. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, watching the faces of the other women who were looking at Derek. They were ready to take Pen's head off.

Tthen, JJ shifted her gaze to the table where she was sitting with the rest of the team.

To her left were Emily and Spence. He was talking about something excitedly, while Emily was trying really hard not to start laughing. She just shook her head. If someone -normally Morgan- didn't tell him to stop talking; he could just go on and on.

To his right were Hotch and Dave. The older agent was talking about a brunette who was now dancing. She had come to talk with Dave shortly after they arrived, practically throwing herself on him. And now she was almost making out with another man. Dave was laughing hard and Hotch had a funny look on his face.

God, she was going to miss all this so much.

"JJ, are you okay?" Dave asked a moment later. He tried not to attract the attention of the others, not fully succeeding, as Hotch looked at her with a bit of consternation on his face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just that it's getting late and I think I should leave." JJ answered, drawing the attention of the rest of the table.

"Oh, come on JJ. It's just pass midnight." Prentiss protested immediately.

"I know, but Will has been working longer all week and I promised to take care of Henry throughout the weekend." JJ replied. It was true, though not really why she wanted to leave.

"But we only come here for you!" Prentiss told her friend.

"Sorry." JJ smiled standing up.

"I don't think you should be driving, you had a little too much to drink." Dave stoped JJ, taking her by the arm.

"What? No, I'm fine." JJ responded immediately.

"Okay, so why don't you tell us how much you had to drink?" Prentiss said amused.

"I only had two beers" JJ replied.

"Actually, you took four. The first was when Morgan and Prentiss..." Reid stopped talking when he noticed the look JJ was giving him.

"All right, I had three and a half." JJ responded sending a warning glance in Reid's direction.

"I can take you home." Hotch said from his place next to Rossi.

"No! No Hotch, you don't have to. I'll even call a cab, so you guys will be happy." JJ replied looking at Hotch.

"It's okay. I should get going anyway. Jessica is going to see her parents tomorrow, so I have to go pick up Jack in the morning." Hotch replied quietly.

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "Okay, let's go."

JJ said goodbye with a quick hug to Emily, Spencer and Dave, trying not to let the tears fall. While Hotch left with a soft "Good night" for everyone. She quickly walked toward the exit, but not before going to where Penelope and Derek were still dancing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Garcia asked concerned when she saw JJ.

"Nothing. Everything is fine, but I'm going home." She said giving to her best friend a watery smile.

"What? You can't go girl. We came to have fun together." Morgan said before Garcia could say anything.

"I know and I did have fun, but I'm a little tired," JJ said rubbing her forehead.

"Okay honey. You are tired so I'll take you home," Garcia said, taking JJ by the arm and leading her toward the table where the team was.

"It's okay Pen, Hotch is going to take me home," JJ responded, pointing to where Hotch was waiting near the door.

"Ok, then. I'll call you tomorrow," Garcia said, hugging her tightly as the tears began to fall.

"Okay." JJ replied with shaking voice wiping off her own tears, as Garcia took off her glasses to do the same.

"Take care girl," Morgan said, hugging her.

"You too, and make sure Pen keeps having lots of fun, okay?" JJ said, hugging Morgan back.

He only laughed. "You bet I will."

JJ and Hotch left the bar and walked toward Hotch's car. She couldn't help but smile when he opened the door for her.

_**"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." - Carol Sobieski and Thomas Meehan.**_

_**OoOoO  
**_

* * *

**... In the next chapter JJ and Hotch are going to have a little talk.**** Really!  
**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Hello to everyone who is still reading! I want to thank so much everybody for reading, alerting and adding this fic to your favorites. That makes me really happy : D**

**Now, this is the last chapter of this story. ****I hope you enjoy** it, and finally here is the conversation between JJ and Hotch. I hope to have kept them both in character and that you all are satisfied with the way this ends. As always any comment or criticism will be appreciated.

**Also I owe a huge thank you to_ Nebula2_ for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

_**"The best things said come last. People will talk for hours saying nothing much and then linger at the door with words that come with a rush from the heart." - Alan Alda.**_

Besides a little talk about Jack and Henry, most of the driving was in silence. With Hotch focusing his gaze on the road, while JJ look out the window.

When they stopped outside JJ's house, Hotch was out of the car before JJ could say anything and went to open the door for her again.

"Thanks. You don't have to do it, you know." JJ said looking at him.

"I know, but I wanted to." Hotch giving her a small smile before looking away.

She nodded and began walking toward the front door. "Good night."

"Good night." Hotch replied softly.

JJ stopped halfway, turning and looking towards the man who was no longer her boss.

"You know that although I'm leaving this job it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, right? Because you guys are like family to me and other job is not going to change that." JJ said quietly.

She looked at Hotch, who just stand there looking at her. She started walking towards him and keep talking.

"You know how much Henry loves spend time with Jack and play with him, so we'll have to make lots of play dates for them. And I will do everything I can to see everyone and even if we can't see each other so often there are phone and email, you know? No matter if you guys are in California or Iowa, you can call to talk about anything it doesn't matter what time it is."

"Even to complain about how bad Dave is with the press?" Hotch tease her as now they were face to face.

"Well, maybe not that, but anything else is fine." JJ joked, nodding at the front steps.

She couldn't help but think how Hotch was almost always relaxed when he was around her. He was always a little more serious with the rest of the team, and excluding Dave, she was the only one with which he joked from time to time. Another thing she would miss.

Hotch smiled slightly as both of them sat down, getting serious immediately. "I know you'll try to keep in touch and needless to say everyone on the team is going to do the same, but your job at the Pentagon will be highly demanding, and you know better than anyone else what work in the BAU is like. It won't be easy."

"No, isn't going to be. But we have no choice, do we? Besides, Penelope wouldn't let me lose touch, even if I wanted to." JJ looked at Hotch, smiling sadly.

Neither said anything for a long time, until Hotch took a deep breath and began to speak. "I should be wishing you good luck right now, but I know you don't need it. I know you're going to do a great work, just like you did in the BAU all these years."

"Thank you," JJ replied lowering her head trying to hide the slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Once she thought it was gone she raised her head and looked shyly at Hotch.

"You told me you weren't going to look for someone as a replacement," JJ said standing up to avoid eye contact with him. "I just... I want you to know you shouldn't feel forced to keep the vacancy, I'm not going to take it as a betrayal or something like that if you contract someone else."

"That's not the reason I'm doing this. I know you better than that," Hotch responded standing up too and going in front of JJ. "I'm doing it because I will keep my promise."

"What promise?" JJ asked with a surprised expression.

"I promised you I would fight to get you back, and I'm going to comply," Hotch said, looking at JJ's eyes, putting both hands on her shoulders. "This job is yours and yours only. I'm not going to rest until you are with us again. Where you belong."

JJ just looked at him. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but the words just didn't come out as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Then, surprising both of them, she threw her arms around Hotch's neck hugging him tightly, crying openly for the first time since he told her she had to leave.

At first, Hotch just stayed there, without moving. Then after some hesitation he hugged JJ back, listening to her soft sobs and murmured_ Thank you. _This was the first time that he saw her cry like this, and this was breaking his heart.

They were like this for a long time, until JJ calmed a bit and they separated.

She wiped her eyes with her hands, giving Hotch an embarrassed look. "Sorry."

Hotch just shook his head, rubbing her arm comforting. "It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for."

JJ nodded slightly, smiling at him. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." Hotch replied, smiling back.

They stayed there for a little more. Just enjoying the company of each other.

_**"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth." - Robert Southey.**_

_**OoOoO  
**_

* * *

**... So, what do you think? I'm not really sure I like who it ended. When I was writing I found it great, but now I'm not sure. I don't know, I feel like I miss something. Anyway, I'll love to hear what you think. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know : ) **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
